Den Ei Rai Bu/Stages and Dialogues
= Den Ei Rai Bu Stages and Dialogues = This page is a subpage of the article for the second Kishin Douji Zenki SNES game: Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu. It showcases all ingame jump-and-run stages and their corresponding dialogues and might also be accessed from the article's main page via the "Subpages"-tabber. It also features both original Japanese from the game and the English and German text from Zenki's translation. Our current progress with the translation of the game's lines can be found in the Den Ei Rai Bu translation blog. More content will be added, as the translation progresses. Please keep in mind, that only one person is working on this entry so the updates might take awhile. Thank you for your patience. Ozunu's tutorial Speakers: Ozunu Enno, Chiaki Enno Additional mentions: Hyouinomi (aka Fruits of Possession), Zenki Chiaki collects the first Hyouinomi closed= Item: collectable Hyouinomi Number present in the jump-and run sections: 100 per stage Use: Increases Zenki's health for the upcoming Anime Sequence Battle Feel free to click '''open', if you want to view this dialogue. Click closed, if you want to close this tabber again.'' |-|open= Chiaki collects the Counter Vajura incantation closed= Associated Kanji: 回 Pronounciation: Kai Meaning: Counter Measure Feel free to click '''open', if you want to view this dialogue. Click closed, if you want to close this tabber again.'' |-|open= Chiaki collects the Curse Vajura incantation closed= Associated Kanji: 呪 Pronounciation: Noroi Meaning: Curse Feel free to click '''open', if you want to view this dialogue. Click closed, if you want to close this tabber again.'' |-|open= Chiaki collects the Fire Vajura incantation closed= Associated Kanji: 火 Pronounciation: Hi Meaning: Fire Feel free to click '''open', if you want to view this dialogue. Click closed, if you want to close this tabber again.'' |-|open= Chiaki collects the Wind Vajura incantation closed= Associated Kanji: 風 Pronounciation: Kaze Meaning: Wind Feel free to click '''open', if you want to view this dialogue. Click closed, if you want to close this tabber again.'' |-|open= Anime Sequence Battle stages For information on the five Anime Sequence Battle locations features in this game, please visit the category Anime Sequence Battle Stages Den Ei Rai Bu. By visiting the categories' individual pages, you can find detailed descriptions of the stages, their associated characters, events and even in-battle music! Miscellaneous The translation of these entries hasn't started, yet, but it soon will, so stay tuned for more new content! Trivia * While the Kanji 回 (Kai) is most commonly translated as "counter" or "time", the direct translation of it is actually "counter for occurences". While the correct, English word for this would be "preparation", it really depends on the situation, which is why the translator chose "counter measure", which fits with the usage of the incantation, as it boosts my ingame counterpart's health recovery abilties. ** Though the Vajura incantations still need to be individually tested ingame, so the use stated here is solely based on Ozunu's dialogue for now. -- Zenki Category:Multilingual Content Category:Den Ei Rai Bu Subpages Category:On Hold